<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creating Happy Memories by GreyLiliy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657065">Creating Happy Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy'>GreyLiliy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Memories, Sentimental</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus delivers photographs of Ratchet from his early days on Earth that Sunstreaker found.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ratchet &amp; Rodimus | Rodimus Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Creating Happy Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokuma/gifts">Gokuma</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[First posted to Tumblr on February 9, 2014. Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 14, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]</p><p>Written as a gift.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ratchet sat in the med bay, twirling a wrench in one hand. A bit of the paint had chipped near the bottom of the wrist, revealing a speckle of blue.</p><p>He felt a little bit like Ambulon.</p><p>Ratchet ought to repaint it. Just a quick touch up, but it was just a little dot. Of something he should remember. It was a good speck. Ratchet should leave it alone.</p><p>“Ratchet!” Rodimus said, poking his head into the med bay. “Hey! I found something!”</p><p>Ratchet looked over and hummed. “Found what?”</p><p>“Well, wouldn’t say ‘found’ so much as 'had handed to me,’” Rodimus chuckled. He spun a chair around and took a seat in it. He propped up a holo-data pad, and plugged a little stick into it. “Gift from Sunstreaker.”</p><p>“Sunstreaker?”</p><p>“Yup,” Rodimus said. He clicked through a couple files, until he opened up a folder of a familiar ambulance hanging out with three young humans. “How about that?”</p><p>“The kids,” Ratchet said, laughing and leaning on the counter. His holo-matter form looked confused as the three young ones poked him and laughed. “I remember that. Verity and Jimmy were trying to help me smile more naturally.”</p><p>“They were cute,” Rodimus said, leaning on his fists.</p><p>“Sunstreaker had these?” Ratchet said, flipping through the files. Verity. Jimmy. Hunter. Back when it was just the three kids in on the secret. Before the military and the chaos. “Why?”</p><p>“Not sure,” Rodimus said, his voice sobering. “Said he was 'cleaning house’, and came across these. I think he wanted to delete them, but he couldn’t bring himself to. So he just downloaded them, and passed 'um to me. Said you’d appreciate them.”</p><p>“I do,” Ratchet said. He grinned. “They were good kids…however bad it turned out for them, they were good kids.”</p><p>“You really carry them around all the time?” Rodimus bit his lip. “Ratchet the kid-sitter?”</p><p>“Laugh it up,” Ratchet said, shoving the hot-shot in the shoulder. “They were better passengers than half the folks on this train-wreck.”</p><p>“I take offense at that,” Rodimus huffed–but with a smile. His optics practically sang of amusement. “It’s a very fine crew.”</p><p>“That it is. Even with all the ups and downs, we’re definitely making some good memories. Just like these,” Ratchet said, motioning at a snapshot of the three kids sitting in Ratchet’s front seats, nearly hugging his holo-matter form. He tossed the wrench he’d been holding back into the cup. The spec of blue on his hand caught his optic, and he smiled. “It’s important to hold onto those, even when things get bad.”</p><p>“Good life advice, old bot,” Rodimus said. He pushed the data pad and data stick toward Ratchet. “So here’s to good memories.”</p><p>“To good memories,” Ratchet said, smacking the young bot on the side of the shoulder. “Now, then.”</p><p>“Now then what?”</p><p>“I think you happen to be overdue for a physical, if I remember correctly,” Ratchet said, whistling and throwing a wrench across the room–expertly hitting the door lock. “What great timing.”</p><p>“I thought we were all about creating the happy memories!?” Rodimus exclaimed, backing up from the table.</p><p>“What do you think I’m doing?” Ratchet smirked, cracking his knuckles out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>